Ziinan Ahkon
by ChubbyBubbles
Summary: Twin Dragonborns, Isis and Svalr, set out from their home in Cyrodil to help the Stormcloaks. They travel all over Skyrim looking for new ways to train and learn new skills.
1. Chapter 1: Helgen

Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim. Skyrim belongs to Bethesda.

WARNING: This story contains violence, and sexual content.

**Chapter 1**

**Helgen**

She awoke abruptly with a hard thud coming from underneath her, and the voices of a few men speaking to each other. She couldn't open her eyes yet, due to the searing pain in her head, forcing her eyes to stay closed. She instead listened closely to the voices around her, as the pain cleared slowly.

"Where did you two even come from?" the voice was deep and had a thick Nord accent.

"We were crossing over from Cyrodil. We were coming to join the fight to free Skyrim from these Imperial dogs." He spat towards at driver. That voice she knew all too well; her brother Svalr was speaking about their plans to complete strangers.

_What's he thinking? Is he trying to get us killed?_ She thought as she finally managed to pry open her eyes to glare at her brother. She then looked down and noticed her hands were bond together tightly with rope. _Oh great. What the hell did we step into this time?_

"Hey you, you're finally awake. You were trying to cross the border before you both walked into that Imperial ambush, same as us and that thief over there. Your brother here tells me you're both from Cyrodil?" it was the man with the thick Nord accent. He was a relatively handsome man with blonde hair that went to the middle of his neck and had blue eyes that were similar to her brothers. He was strongly built, though not as strongly as Svalr. It wasn't fair to compare any man to her brother; he was huge, even for a Nord. He stood at about 6 feet and 9 inches, and had earned the nickname Frost Giant from their father when they were only 15. Isis was much shorter than her brother, but still fairly average height for a Nord woman. Svalr and Isis bore a strong resemblance to their father; they both had long, jet black hair and high, pronounced cheek bones. While she had her father's fiery amber eyes, Svalr had his mother's clear blue ones. Svalr also grew a brilliant beard and kept his straight hair back into a ponytail, while Isis kept her long flowing curls down, showing them off, proudly.

"Yeah." She said shortly, glancing over at her brother again.

"I know I wasn't supposed to tell anyone, but I don't think it matters much now." Svalr's face was grim, and it told Isis that they were in trouble. She looked up at the blonde Nord, confused. Before she could say anything, a small, thin man spoke up, "Damn you Stormcloaks, the Empire used to be nice and lazy. I could've stolen that horse and been half way to Hammerfell by now."

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now,_ thief._" The small Nord man looked down at his feet, and then back up at the man in front of him. The man in front of him was bound like the rest, except he had a gag over his mouth. He had a strong build that was similar to the blonde Nord. He had dark blonde hair that he kept back with two small braids on either side of his face.

"What's his problem?"

"_Watch your tongue_. You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King."

"Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm and the leader of the rebellion? But if they've captured you…by the gods, where are they taking us?" his voice was riddled with panic. He began to make eye contact with Isis and then Svalr, as if asking for help.

"I don't know where we're heading, but Sovngarde awaits."

Svalr looked to his sister, fear evident in his eyes. He could hear the small Nord denying that any of it was true, praying and pleading with the Divines to release him from this. Isis and Svalr huddled together, believing these may be their last moments. "Forgive us mother and father, we could do what we set out for." Svalr said to himself.

The carriage bumped along the long road until they came upon a village.

"Helgen. I used to be sweet on a girl from here…" The blonde Nord continued reminiscing as the carriage came to a stop in front of a large tower.

"Why are we stopping?" piped up the small Nord.

"Why do you think? End of the line."

They formed a single file line, hopping off the carriage as their names were called, accounting for the prisoners.

"Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm." The Nord walked away from to the group, towards the tower, as the next name was called, "Ralof of Riverwood." The blonde Nord walked forward, glaring angrily at the man with the list, joining Ulfric at the tower. The man with the list called out the next name. "Lokir of Rorikstead." The small Nord looked as though he may have become ill.

"No! I'm not a rebel! You can't do this!" Lokir ran around the Imperial captain, "Halt!" she ordered.

"You're not going to kill me!" he tauntingly shouted back at her.

"Archers!" and then Lokir fell to small heap, evidently dead.

"Anyone _else_ feel like running?" she looked between the twins, as if daring them to make a move. The man with the list began looking over it several times, unable to find what he was searching for. "Captain, what do we do? They're not on the list." She didn't even give it a thought before ordering, "They go to the block, list or no." He looked back at them apologetically. "To the block then…" Isis was immediately filled with rage, shouting from behind the captain, walking towards the tower, "Imperial bitch!" as two guards escorted them to the front of the tower with the rest of the prisoners. The captain stood in front of them all, along with a few Imperial guardsmen, a priest, and General Tullius the military Governor for the Imperials.

After what seemed a ridiculous and unnecessary speech given by the general, a red headed man walked towards the block, cutting off the priest, who was reading them their last rights. "For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with!" he stood in front of the block and commanded, "Come on! I haven't got all morning." He was forced to his knees and bent over so his head was lying on the chopping block. "My ancestors are smiling at me, Imperials. Can you say the same?" The headsman lifted the giant axe above him and swung downward with great force, cutting off the warriors head.

"You Imperial bastards!" Isis found herself yelling at them. Others began to shout about justice and how they wished death upon the Stormcloaks. Svalr nudged her, and gave her a final look. "We'll meet again in Sovngarde, my dear brother." She whispered softly to Svalr. Tears began to fill Svalr's eyes.

"Next, the female Nord!" the Imperial captain pointed to Isis, smirking at her. There was an unidentified screech that filled the air above them. The twins and everyone else began to look towards the sky. "Did you hear that?" someone asked. "_I said, next prisoner_!" the captain ordered again, obviously agitated. Isis began to walk to the block. She felt hands on her shoulders when she reached the headsman and chopping block and she pushed back, giving just a little more fight before her death. As she was forced down onto the block, another screech filled the air, but this time it was louder, as if closer. Isis looked up again as she heard a loud crash; a dragon had landed on the tower, knocking over the headsman with great force, just before he could do any damage. _What the fu-_

The dragon opened its mouth once, roaring loudly and suddenly everything erupted into chaos. Fire and stone began to crash down from a dark cloud upon the scene, everyone began to scatter and Svalr ran over to Isis as the large ebony reptile took off again, forcing the twins to the ground with another loud roar. Their vision became blurred and their heads were throbbing with immense pain. "You two! Get up!" it was Ralof. He had found a weapon and had already cut off his bindings. "To the other tower! Let's go! I doubt that dragon will give us another chance!"

Ralof helped the twins through Helgen, fighting off Imperials and other creatures, trying to find an alternative route out of this hell. As they exited a cave, they caught a glimpse of the dragon flying fast over them, heading north. "We made it." Ralof rested against a large boulder, staring at them, breathing heavily. "Thank you for your help back there. I knew we'd make it. You two can join me; I'm going to Riverwood to see my sister, Gerdur. She can help us with shelter and supplies. But after today, I'd advise us splitting up. This is Imperial territory, and it's not safe, so just let me do any talking."

Ralof was right, Gerdur was more than helpful. She allowed them to stay the night in her home, and giving them supplies that would last for a few days. All she asked for in return was that they inform the Jarl of what happened and that Riverwood was defenseless. The next morning they woke early and did as they promised, and headed towards Whiterun. On the way there they came across a hardy group who were fighting a giant, in the middle of what looked like farm land. As Isis was inspecting the situation, Svalr drew his war hammer and joined the fight.

"Wait, Svalr!" she yelled as she watched him run straight for the beast, swinging for his knees. The creature fell and its skull soon met Svalr's hammer, crushing it. Removing the hammer from the giant's brain, Svalr was approached by a sturdy woman, who was carrying a bow and eyeing him intently. "Thank you for your help. You look formidable enough…you should consider joining the Companions." Svalr looked at his sister then back to the woman. "What?" she looked at him, rubbing her chin, "An outsider, eh? Never heard of the Companions? Well, if you ever want to join, look for us in Jorvaskr in Whiterun." She and her companions began walking away when Svalr looked to Isis, excited. "No, not right now Svalr. You know we have more important matters at the moment."

"I know that sister. But perhaps later?" she looked at his begging expression and finally gave in. "All right. But only after we go to the Jarl and get things straightened out." Svalr looked triumphant and began heading down the road quickly, Isis running after him.

They headed towards Whiterun once more, only being stopped by a guard at the front gate of the hold. "Halt. Official business only."

"We have news about Helgen." Svalr spoke sternly and with purpose. The guards exchanged looks and allowed them passage. They made their way towards Dragonsreach; the Jarl's palace. Once inside the extravagant hall, they made their way towards the throne and were intervened by an elfish woman with dark gray skin and ruby red eyes. "State your business; no one talks to the Jarl without proper cause."

Svalr spoke up loudly, slightly irritated, "We have news of the Dragon attacks. We're also here on behalf of Riverwood; their small village is defenseless against any type of attack; dragon or bandit."

"Explains why the guards let you in. The Jarl will want to speak with you immediately."

The twins took turns explaining the horrific events at Helgen and asking the Jarl to send help to Riverwood. "By the gods, Irileth was right!" he looked over to the dark elven woman. "Send reinforcements to Riverwood immediately. You two, please, follow me. There is another matter I need your help with, and you will be rewarded greatly for it."

"Of course Jarl Balgruuf." Isis spoke quickly and followed him to a separate part of the great hall. She heard Svalr grunt behind her, but followed anyways. "This is Farengar, my court wizard. He knows quite a bit about these dragons and such." He gestured towards a tall, slender Nord mage who had a condescending look, which made him unpleasing to the eye. "Jarl Balgruuf, you seem to have found me some able assistants. I'm sure they will prove most useful." He began looking them over, eyeing each individual sibling. Balgruuf then turned to the twins, "Succeed at this, and you'll be rewarded. Whiterun will be in your debt." he left the three alone to discuss the details. "So the Jarl thinks you two can be of use to me? Oh yes, he must be referring to my research into the dragons. Yes, I could use someone to fetch something for me. Well, when I say fetch, I really mean delve into a dangerous ruin in search of an ancient stone tablet that may or may not actually be there."

"All right. Where are we going and what are we fetching?" Isis placed her hands on her hips as she briskly asked the mage. "Straight to the point, eh? No need for tedious hows and whys. I like that. Leave those details to your betters, am I right?" he said flirtatiously. Isis rolled her eyes as he began again, "I, ah, learned of a certain stone tablet said to be housed in Bleak Falls Barrow - a 'Dragonstone,' said to contain a map of dragon burial sites. Go to Bleak Falls Barrow, find this tablet - no doubt interred in the main chamber - and bring it to me. Simplicity itself."

"Bleak Falls Barrow; got it. Come on Svalr, we have work to do." She walked from the room and out of the palace swiftly with Svalr at her heels. "Sister, you said we could go see the Companions after-"

"And we will. I didn't think the Jarl would ask for more help so quickly, but I have a feeling that we need to do this. Plus, we need all the 'rewards' we can get right now, since we only have what we found at Helgen and there are two of us. But first let's find a shop, I have goods to sell."

After selling what they could, they headed off towards Riverwood once more after catching word that Riverwood was near their destination. They could sell more, and stay at the inn if need be.

* * *

The next morning they woke up in the Sleeping Giant Inn and headed to the local shop. "Isis, what do we even have left to sell?" Svalr asked in a rough, tired voice. Isis began digging in her pack and pulled out an iron dagger, two silver rings, and a pair of boots she found. "I believe we could get a decent price for these." She held them up for her brother to see. He shook his head at her playfully. "Where do you even find these things?" she gave him a smile and moved her eyebrows up and down quickly. He laughed in his throat before calling her a freak. She punched his shoulder in loving and playful way and gestured towards the shop.

Upon entering the building, they heard bickering that they were rather familiar with; the fighting of a brother and a sister. "Well _somebody_ has to do something."

"I said no, and that's the end of it." The man at the counter turned around and finally noticed the twins. "Welcome to the Riverwood Trader, and whatever you've heard, we are _not_ in any type of trouble."

"Uh…Did something happen?" Isis stared at the Imperial who was now leaning over the counter. "Yes, we did have a bit of a... break-in. But we still have plenty to sell. Robbers were only after one thing. An ornament, solid gold. In the shape of a dragon's claw."

"We could keep an eye out for it, if you'd like." Svalr spoke in a sympathetic manner. The Imperials face lit up as he spoke more, "Would you? That would take a lot off of my mind. Here, take these." He began handing them potions and food, as a partial reward. After selling the rest of their goods; they set off for Bleak Falls Barrow. The way was set in the mountains, where they faced the brutal cold, bandits and wolves; looting what they could off their bodies. When they reached the ruin, Isis noticed bandits had taken the ruin as their own. "Shit. Svalr, stay here. I'm going to scout ahead. I'll give you a signal when to charge in."

"Aye. Just make it quick." She crouched low, and made her way to the front steps, taking in her surroundings. "Is someone there?" she didn't even turn around to see who had spoken; she quickly hid behind a pillar, out of sight. The owner of the unknown voice walked right passed the pillar, looking in every direction except behind him. Isis stayed low and slowly walked up behind him, unsheathing one of the daggers she keeps on her waist. She reached up and grabbed him by the mouth, pulling the bandit down and using the dagger to slice his throat. She laid him down in the snow next to the pillar and put away her dagger. She slowly began walking up the steps and lowered her body so that she laid flat against the steps, peeking over the top. One, two, three…she counted the bandits that remained. Two were guarding the entrance, and one was standing alone at the dual balconies. She began to crawl near the lone guard, taking her dagger back out. She walked up behind the bandit and tackled her, smashing her head into the stone floor and stabbing her dagger into her skull. She hid herself behind another pillar and whistled twice, signaling Svalr.

He raced up the steps, sheathing his war hammer, and releasing an intimidating battle cry. He raced across the risen stage of stone, towards the entrance where the two bandits were guarding. The poor sods never stood a chance. With one powerful swing, Svalr smashed his hammer into the back of the first bandit, breaking his spine and killing him instantly. The other bandit ran, in the wrong direction. Isis came out of her hiding place, and ran the dagger into the man's heart, pulling it out quickly, bleeding him out. She walked towards Svalr, who was waiting for her by the front entrance. "Ready?"

"Let's go." Her words giving him a little more confidence as they entered the ruins.

The ruin was filled with bandits, traps, draugr, spiders and skeevers. They had heard a couple bandits mention something about a golden claw, before taking them out. They found the claw, along with plenty of gold, new weapons and armor, and loot, which they were sure to sell later.

They eventually came across a huge metal door with ancient text and symbols inscribed into it. There were three large rings that formed a grand circle in the center of the door. In the middle of the large circle, was a much smaller circle with three holes. Svalr took out the claw, tracing his thumb over its engravings. He turned it over in his hand, showing the three animalistic symbols that were in a line down the palm of it. "Isis, look at this. It looks a little like the symbols on the door." She took it from him, examining the symbols. "My dear brother has a brain after all! Ha ha, who knew? Only joking, Svalr." She giggled at his slightly irritated look. "But how do we get the symbols to match? " She asked out loud. She began running her hand over the door, then over the top ring, noticing slight movement. "Svalr, help me move these rusted rings, won't you?" he walked to the door and moved the upper ring to the right, the symbol now changed. "What symbols were on the claw again?" he asked his sister, who was still holding the claw. "Uh...top one is a bear…middle, a moth? And….bottom, an owl." Svalr began moving things rings accordingly, metal scrapping against metal, until they matched the symbols on the claw.

"Is it… Is it broken?" Isis stepped forward, running her hand over the door once more, looking for a knob or latch or anything to open the door with. They both began pushing on the door, but it wouldn't budge. Svalr looked at the door again, examining it closely. "What's this? Some kind of button?" he pointed to the center circle, and began pushing it. "Wait…" Isis looked at the claw and slid it into the holes of the center circle, matching them to the talons on the claw. They fit perfectly. She pushed down on the claw, hearing the familiar scraping from before, and turned the claw. She removed it and the door began to slide down into the floor. "By the Nine!" Svalr and Isis both stepped back, allowing the door to open fully. "Ysmir's beard. Stay on your guard, sister." Svalr once again sheathed the war hammer from his back, and moved forward. Isis quickly followed, drawing her bow.

They entered a massive cavern, untouched by man in several hundred years. Towards the back of it was an iron casket on a small stone platform. Behind it, a wall with words of a different language inscribed on it. The wall gave the twins an odd yet, powerful feeling.

"Do you hear that? _Chanting?_" Svalr asked his sister. They walked closer to the wall, the chant growing louder in their ears, the powerful feeling growing. Soon they were both close enough to touch it. Two dull blue streams of light flew towards them, repeating an ancient word over and over inside their head. Isis fell to her knees, doubled over, and momentarily blinded by the pain in her head. Svalr dropped his hammer and leaned against the wall for support, also blinded, rubbing his temples and moaning. Soon the chanting ended and they could see; the pain fading slowly. "Well that was –" started Isis, but she was cut off but a loud clicking sound that was followed by what sounded like a rough cough. "Damn it! More?" irritated, she notched an arrow in her bow, while Svalr grabbed his hammer off the floor. They stood ready as the Draugr Overlord climbed out of his sarcophagus, wielding a massive great sword that was gleaming with magic. Before the undead creature could make a move, Isis let loose one arrow, lodging it into its stomach. It stepped back, slightly leaning over, grasping at the arrow. It stood back up, laughing roughly and lunged at Svalr, knocking him backwards on to the stone floor. "Svalr!" Isis yelled. She quickly drew up a ball of fire in her hand and threw at it the creature, exploding and scorching its rotted flesh. It still went for Svalr, paying no mind to Isis. Raising the massive sword above its head, the beast swung down, just as Svalr was standing, cutting through the light armor, leaving a huge gash in Svalr's back. He yelled out in agony, but stood and turned on the draugr. He lifted his hammer and slammed it down on its head, splitting the monsters skull open, finally killing the damned thing. "Svalr, are you alright? Let me have a look." It was an order. He could always trust Isis to be the leader. He never really did mind, he preferred to follow.

He turned, removing hide armor slowly. "Damn. It got you good."

"Don't I know it. Damned thing got me while my back was turned. Cheap shot."

She laughed a little and began conjuring a healing spell in her hand, running it over his wound, sealing it. "That's all I can do for now. Here drink this, it should help with the pain." She handed him a healing potion, which he gulped down. "Thank you, sister. I don't think I would've lived if I had traveled here alone." He put his armor back on and turned to hug her. "I don't think I could've lasted very long on my own, either. Let's get what we came for, and leave this dreaded place." They found the tablet on the draugr's body, and left through a secret passage that Isis skillfully found and headed back to Whiterun.

* * *

The twins made their way through the great hall of Dragonsreach, back to Farengar, eager to be rid of the stone tablet. "Back from Bleak Falls Barrow? You didn't die, it seems." Svalr scoffed, as he handed the tablet to the mage. "Ah! The Dragonstone of Bleak Falls Barrow! Seems you two are a cut above the usual brutes the Jarl sends my way. My associate here will be pleased to see your handiwork. She discovered its location, by means she has so far declined to share with me." He pointed to a hardy woman, who was wearing leather hooded armor, not allowing either twin to get a good look at her. "So your information was correct after all. And we have our friends here to thank for recovering it for us."

"Just send me a copy when you've deciphered it." She said bluntly to the mage, eyeing the tablet. A moment later, Irileth sprinted into the room. "Farengar! The Jarl needs to see you immediately." she then turned her attention on Isis and Svalr. "Both of you should come, too."

The four of them ran up the steps to the upper level of the palace, joining the Jarl and a guard. "So, Irileth tells me you came from the western watchtower?" Balgruuf questioned the guard.

"Tell him what you told me; about the dragon." Irileth instructed him.

"Uh... that's right. We saw it coming from the south. It was fast... faster than anything I've ever seen." He said it, his voice cracking, and sweat running down his face.

"What did it do? Is it attacking the watchtower?" Balgruuf interrogated further.

"No, my lord. It was just circling overhead when I left. I never ran so fast in my life... I thought it would come after me for sure."

"Good work, son. We'll take it from here. Head down to the barracks for some food and rest, you've earned it. Irileth, you'd better gather some guardsmen and get down there."

"I've already ordered my men to muster near the main gate."

"Good. Don't fail me." He turned swiftly to the strong Nord twins standing near the group. "There's no time to stand on ceremony, my friends. I need your help again. I want you both to go with Irileth and help her fight this dragon. You survived Helgen, so you have more experience with dragons than anyone else here. But I haven't forgotten the service you did for me in retrieving the Dragonstone for Farengar. As a token of my esteem, please accept these gifts from my personal armory." He handed Svalr a mighty Skyforge steel battle axe, and Isis a light, but skillfully crafted Elven bow.

"Wait, you want us to fight a dragon?" Isis exclaimed. "Barely escaping with our lives can hardly be called _experience_." Her anger becoming a little more evident in her voice. "Sister, we could try. It would be wrong to refuse, leaving innocent people to suffer, simply because of our own doubts." Svalr looked at her with pleading eyes that matched the Jarls. "Please, my city needs help, and there is very little time." He begged.

"_Fine,_ we will help defend Whiterun." She shot looks at both the Jarl and her brother, taking in a deep breath and releasing slowly, "Let's go kill us a dragon."

* * *

The twins ran through the plains of Whiterun with Irileths group, reaching a burning, crumbling tower. "No! Get back! It's still around here somewhere."

The twins drew their new weapons, readying themselves. Then there was a loud, terrifying screech that boomed, and filled the sky. Isis notched an arrow, and pointed her bow towards the sky, looking around for the source of the deadly shriek. Svalr held his great sword tightly, looking around. The noise of flapping wings and animalistic screams began to near them. Arrows and spells alike started to shoot through the air after the winged beast.

"Krif krin. Pruzah!".

"Slay it!" Irileth shouted from a far point on the battlefield. More arrows flew but simply bounced off the fiend's scales. "I had forgotten what fine sport you mortals can provide!" the beast said sarcastically as he scooped a guard up and carried him for a short distance, dropping him to the earth. "Shit!" Isis put her bow away and drew up a ball of fire in each hand, casting them at the dragon. "Take that, you over grown lizard!" the dragon landed in front of the pair, just as Isis cast a frost rune spell underneath it, causing ice to burst up and into the underbelly of the beast.

"Thuri du hin sil ko Sovngarde!"

Svalr ran to the dragon, slashing his sword against the monsters eye, making it roar in agony. The dragon swung its large head towards Svalr, knocking him to the ground. The beast opened its watering mouth, yearning for the flesh of a mortal. Before he could get any closer, Isis sent bolt after bolt of lightning into the back of his throat. "You will not have him!" she cried as the beast took flight once more, screeching out, "You are brave. Bahlaan hokoron!" as he spat fire upon the ground, killing nearby soldiers.

"Brother, get up! You have to stay on your feet!" she pulled him off the ground, along with his great sword. "Thank you, sister. I thought I was dead, for sure."

"Thank me when we're not fighting for our lives!" Notching yet another arrow, she aimed for the sky once more. She took in a deep breath, and released. It zoomed into the air, catching the monster in the soft skin of his neck. He landed hard to the ground, tearing up piles of earth, struggling to stand. "Oh no you don't!", and with swiftness not many of his size could manage, Svalr sprinted toward the dragon, great sword in hand. He jumped on the dragons head, holding his sword tightly in one hand, and a horn in the other. "Die now, knowing it was man who vanquished you!" he took his sword in both hands, plunging it deep into the monsters brain. The monster thrashed about and roared loudly, "DOVAHKIIN? NO!" and the dragon finally fell. Svalr jumped from the head of the beast, and rejoined his sister. "Didn't know you were one for such theatrics, brother." She laughed hardily at him. Then suddenly, the dragon's body burst into flame, flesh beginning to melt away. "Ysmir's beard!" Svalr and Isis watched as a bright stream of light soared towards the pair, filling them with great power and voices repeating the same ancient word over and over until they finally understood its meaning. _Fus. Force._

They opened their eyes and exchanged glances. "What in Oblivion-"

"I can't believe it. You; Both of you, you're Dragonborn."

"Excuse me?" Isis eyed the soldier, obviously not in the mood for any nonsense.

"Back in the old tales, when there were still dragons in Skyrim, Dragonborns would slay dragons, and steal their power. And that's what you did, isn't it? Absorb the dragon's power?"

"I'm not sure what happened." Svalr was confused. What the_ hell_ was 'Dragonborn'?

"There's only one way to find out; try to Shout. According to the old legends, only the Dragonborn can Shout without training…" he went on.

The twins began focusing on the ancient word that hand filled their heads. Svalr was the first to Shout, "FUS" It was loud and powerful, knocking a few of the soldiers off their feet.

"By the gods!"

Isis looked her brother over with both pride and envy. "How did you do that so quickly?" She asked.

"You have to feel the power in your mind first, then in your lungs, until it finally makes it way to your mouth." She turned from the group, and began to focus, feeling the power thrive within her being. The Shout made its way out of her throat with great force, kicking up piles of rubble and dirt. She smiled to herself, and then to her brother.

"You two, get back to the Jarl immediately. He needs to be informed of what happened here today." Irileth pointed back towards Whiterun, sending the pair on their way.


	2. Chapter 2: The Way of the Voice

I do not own Skyrim or any of its characters, Bethesda does.

WARNING: scenes of violence and sexual content

**Chapter Two**

**The Way of The Voice**

The twins made their way to Whiterun, practically sprinting. They couldn't believe that they were not only able to survive, but to _defeat_ a dragon. _A dragon. _Plus, that they were this Dragonborn, whatever that was.

"_Dovahkiin_!", a thunderous and booming voice sounded from high up in the mountains, making the ground beneath them quake.

"What in Oblivion?" Isis drew her Elven bow once more, looking around through the sky and readying herself for yet another battle. "Do you think it's another dragon?" she looked to Svalr.

"No…I don't think so…it _felt_ different….like it was calling to something…" he stared up into the mountains, going over the thoughts in his head. "I don't think it's anything that would cause us harm." He looked over to her, hoping she would relieve herself of this nervous state. She put her bow away and spoke back to him as she looked into the distance, "We should get moving, just incase it is something dangerous."

They finally reached the great hall of Dragonsreach and approached the Jarls throne. "What happened at the watch tower? Was the dragon there? And where is Irileth?" Balgruuf looked at the twins, fear consuming him. Isis spoke calmly, "No need to worry my Jarl, she is back at the tower and safe, with the soldiers. But yes, the dragon was there and we were able to defeat it, and save what was left of the tower." Isis' cool tone seemed to calm the Jarl's panicked expression and mannerisms. "Thank the gods." He leaned back in his throne, running a hand over his face. He sat back up and addressed the twins once more, "But…there has to be more to it than that." His eyes were bright as he glanced between them and looked like he were suppressing a smile, as if he already knew. "When we killed it…my sister and I, we took some kind of power from it. Some of the men even referred to us as something called Dragonborn." The Jarl's eye widened with excitement, and perhaps…giddiness? "Dragonborn? _Two_ Dragonborns?" Balgruuf stood, a smile stretched across his face and clapping his hands together. "In all my years, I never believed I would meet one. And now I have the honor of meeting _two._ This means the Greybeards really were summoning you. Didn't you hear the thundering sound as you returned to Whiterun? That was the voice of the Greybeards, summoning you to High Hrothgar! This hasn't happened in ... centuries, at least. Not since Tiber Septim himself was summoned when he was still Talos of Atmora!" he laughed with such animation and joy.

"What does any of this Nord nonsense have to do with our friends here? Capable as they may be, I don't see any signs of them being this, what, 'Dragonborn.'" Proventus Avenicci, the Jarl's steward spoke up, not at all looking impressed. "Nord nonsense?!" It was Balgruuf's brother, Hrongar that spoke next, his voice becoming louder with rage with each word he spoke, "Why you puffed-up ignorant... these are our sacred traditions that go back to the founding of the First Empire!" he began to walk towards Proventus, until Balgruuf stepped in, "Hrongar. Don't be so hard on Avenicci. He's not a Nord, he doesn't understand."

"I meant no disrespect, of course." Avenicci said apologetically. "It's just that... what do these Greybeards want with them?"

"That's the Greybeards' business, not ours." Balgruuf turned his attention back to Svalr and Isis, glee filling him once more. "Whatever happened when you two killed that dragon, it revealed something in you both, and the Greybeards heard it. If they think you're Dragonborn, who are we to argue? It'd be wise for the both of you to get up to High Hrothgar as soon as possible. There's no refusing the summons of the Greybeards. It's a tremendous honor. You've both done a great service for me and my city, Dragonborns. By my right as Jarl, I name you two, Thanes of Whiterun. It's the greatest honor that's within my power to grant. I assign you Lydia as a personal Housecarl, and these weapons from my armory to serve as your badges of office. I'll also notify my guards of your new title. Wouldn't want them to think you're part of the common rabble, now would we?" Avenicci proceeded to hand them their gifts, giving Isis a beautiful set of glass daggers and Svalr an enchanted Elven shield and a glass sword. "We are honored to have you both as the Thanes of our city, Dragonborns. Tonight, you may both stay in my palace as honored guests. Proventus, lead he way to the guest chambers, and make sure everything is to their liking."

"Yes, my lord. This way, please." He signaled the twins to follow him.

Proventus, Svalr, Isis, and not long after, Balgruuf entered a grand chamber that was decorated with candles and white lace draping's hanging from the ceilings and over the windows. Up against one wall were two elegant large beds with canopies, royal blue silk blankets, and large cloud-like pillows. There was a large and extravagant white wood wardrobe that was trimmed in gold, and a simple writing desk. "You sure know how to treat a guest." Isis set her bow by the door and began removing her shoes and pack as she walked towards one bed, littering the floor with her belongings. "It's a beautiful room, my lord." Svalr said as he sat on the other large bed, setting his great sword and pack neatly next to his bed. "Sure we can't stay more than one night?" Isis laughed as she asked. The Jarl eyed her with want, and laughed warmly back, reddening her face a little. "You may stay as long as you wish; the both of you. In fact, consider my palace your new home in Whiterun. I hope you find everything to your liking." Isis and Svalr were taken back by the generosity, exchanging looks between each other. "Thank you, my Jarl." Svalr bowed to him. "We will try not to be burdens on you and your court."

"Nonsense! If there is something either of you require, Avenicci or myself are at your disposal, should you need anything." Isis walked over to the Jarl. "Well actually, I was hoping you could tell us a little about the Greybeards? Considering today is the first we've ever heard of them."

"Well…They're the Masters of the Way of the Voice - of Shouting. They live up on top of the Throat of the World. If you two really are Dragonborn, they'll want to talk to the both of you. In the old stories, they always summon the Dragonborn for training. I wonder what they'll think of brother and sister Dragonborns."

"And twins on top of that." Svalr added. It was odd that the both of them had this new gift, but then again, there wasn't a lot that one twin could do that the other couldn't. "Twins? Aye, they should get a kick out of that." Balgruuf chuckled at this news.

"Again, if either of you need anything," he paused, looking at Isis with half lidded eyes, "do not hesitate to ask." Isis bit the back of her lip and felt a slight warmth rise in her chest. "Of course, my Jarl." As soon as Balgruuf left the room, Svalr began chuckling. "I think the Jarl has eyes for you, dear sister."

"What? He's just being friendly." She rolled her eyes at him, what a ridiculous thought. "Well that 'friendliness' just got us a place to live." He replied. With a sigh, she flopped onto the bed, and closed her eyes. She could feel the exhaustion in her head, but her body itched to move. She began thinking of Balgruuf and how handsome he would look on top of her. Her eyes shot open. She needed to move, now. She got out of the bed and began removing her blood covered armor. "Sister! Warn me before you just undress yourself!"

"Oh hush now, Svalr." She walked to the wardrobe and found black cloth pants and a baggy white tunic. She put them on quickly, to spare her brother of her nudity. "You're like a little child sometimes." She joked, pulling the tunic over her now greasy hair. "I'm going to go explore the palace, and find out where I can bathe." She walked from the room, and down the stone steps.

She wondered into many rooms, halls, and corridors, lost within this labyrinth of a palace, looking for anyone to help her. Finally she found who she was looking for, "Ah! Proventus, is it? Could you show a lady where she could bathe? I believe one is well over due." He snarled his nose a little, as if he could smell her, before responding, "But of course, my lady. If you'll follow me?" He began to walk towards yet another set of stairs. They walked in silence for a while until Isis finally felt the need to say something to break the awkward air between them. "This is quite the palace. How are you able to find your way?" she said, offering him a smile. "One of the servants made a map for me when I first came to Dragonsreach; it wasn't uncommon for new comers to lose themselves in the Jarl's home. Ah, here we are. I'll have one of the servants fill the bath for you." He turned and left, leaving her in the room by herself. She looked around the room. It was gray stone, like the rest of the palace. It was decorated in candles and dark red drapes that also hung from the ceiling, much like in the guest room. There was a large, deep stone bath in the center of the room, with fancy soaps and perfumes that sat on the walls of it.

Soon, she was bathing is hot water, running soap over herself and through her hair. She took in a deep breath and submerged herself in the hot water, rinsing any remaining grim and soap from her scalp. She came back up for air and was greeted by a rather embarrassed voice. "Oh! Forgive me, I had no idea anyone was in here." She opened her eyes again, to see Jarl Balgruuf's back to her. "I'll leave you to your bath."

"Wait. We could…just share this bath? No need to be wasteful."

"Are…you sure?" he said shakily, turning his head to the side, still not looking at her. "Of course, my Jarl."

He turned to face her slowly, warmth rushing to his face, and in between his legs. He began undressing slowly in front of her. She didn't spare him, not even a little. She eyed his naked body, admiring its battle sculpted features and the way the candle light gleamed over each brawny muscle, and the small blonde curls that lead from his chest down to his nether regions. He slid into the bath, grabbing up the soap. "Allow me." She took the soap from him, and began lathering his strong chest and stomach. She stopped just at his hips, hearing a small grunt of desire coming from the man. "What is it, my lord?" she said with a sly grin on her face. "N-Nothing." He said bashfully. _The man has three children, for Talos' sake. He's far from innocent. What's with the act?_ She thought to herself. _At least it's endearing. _

He turned around in the bath, allowing her to rub the soap over his muscular back and through his hair. She rinsed him off, and placed her chin on his shoulder, and wrapped her arms around him, which rewarded her with small groan. "How long has it been, my lord?"

"Pardon?"

"Since a woman has touched you?" his face reddened slightly at the question. "Is it that obvious?" he let out a sigh and turned to face Isis.

"It's been a long while since I've had the privilege of touching a woman as beautiful as you." He reached a hand out and cupped her cheek. "Would it be all right if I kissed you?" she nodded and began moving, closing the space between their bodies. Their lips came together and warmth spread through them both. Balgruuf's tongue pressed against Isis' lower lip, and allowed him entrance. The kiss was passionate, but hungry. Balgruuf held her close to him, and she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, not allowing space to separate them. He slowly slid his hands down her back, and grabbed her ass, kneading it in his hands, making her moan into their kiss. Their lips finally came apart, Balgruuf slowly planting kisses on her jaw, then neck, sucking and nipping at the sensitive flesh. "Balgruuf", she mewed. He trailed kisses lower, stopping at her breasts. He sucked and nipped at the tender skin of one breast, as he fondled the other with a free hand. Her moans grew louder, as she grabbed his hardening cock, squeezing and stroking it, relishing in the muffled moans coming from him that vibrated against her chest. His lips met hers again, with an even hungrier and rough kiss. "Get dressed. " He ordered her as he stood, and stepped out of the bath. "What?"

"We can't walk around the palace naked, now can we?" he chuckled. She stood, and they both dressed swiftly. They left the chamber, and quickly and quietly ran down the hall, hand in hand.

Finally they reached the Jarl's bedchambers. As soon as Isis closed the door, Balgruuf pinned her to the door. He kissed her neck again where he had marked her skin. He slid one hand in the front of her pants, feeling her warmth and wetness with his fingers. He slowly pushed one finger in, the sounds of her moans ringing in his ears. He slid in another finger, and moved his digits in and out of her, her pleasured tones like music. She grabbed a hold of his arms to balance herself, feeling her knees weakening. He pressed his thumb into her clit, rubbing in fast circles. He could feel his cock growing and pulsating against his tight pants. He rubbed her little bundle of nerves faster, making her cry out louder. "Balgruuf!"

"Louder." He commanded, pumping his fingers in and out of her faster, rubbing her little bud harder. She cried his name louder, dangerously close to finishing, her walls clenching around his digits. He captured her lips once more, kissing her fiercely, and removing his fingers from her tight entrance. His tongue wrestling hers, he lifted both her legs, and carried her over to his luxurious bed, dropping her onto it. He removed her tight pants and tunic, quickly moving over her and trailing kisses down her naked body, moving in front of her, kneeling on the floor and spreading her legs. He kissed and licked at her bud, slipping a finger back inside of her. Sliding his finger in and out of her fast, and sucking on the bundle of pleasurable nerves, her entrance became wetter and tighter, he became aware of her impending release. He continued his smooth but quick motions, her cries of pleasure growing louder. Her body stiffened as pleasure tore through her body, letting out one long, loud cry as she rode out her orgasm, Balgruuf slowly moving his finger now. "If you can make me do that with only your fingers and tongue, I can't wait to see what you can really do." She purred, her eyes half lidded. "And I intend to show you." He began removing his shirt, and tossed it to the floor. He slowly untied the string on his pants, sliding them off and releasing his fully hardened cock. She looked at his impressive length, mentally preparing herself for him. He leaned over her, kissing her once more and rubbing his length against her folds, teasing her. "I want you." She whispered seductively. "Beg me." He was taking charge, ordering her around, and she loved it. "Please fuck me." She whimpered. He leaned in closer and whispered, "Who do you want to fuck you?" his hot breath brushing over her ear. "You, my Jarl." She felt his cock twitch against her. "Again." He commanded, as he bit into the soft skin of her neck. "Please my Jarl, fuck me." She pleaded. He bit his lip, and placed his thumb over her swollen clit once more. "Again. And louder this time."

"Please, my Jarl! Fuck me!" she cried out, the waiting becoming almost painful. He stood up straight, and pushed the tip of his cock in forcefully, making her groan in pain and pleasure. He moved forwards, guiding it in further until all of him was inside of her, causing them both to moan. He pulled it out and repeated the movement until she was well adjusted to him. He held her hips and slowly pumped himself in and out of her, eliciting soft moans from her. He began moving faster in her, feeling her moistened walls clench around him. He began to slam into her, their skin making an intoxicating slapping sound. She felt him hit her sweet spot over and over again, making her cry out in lust and want. "_Oh gods, _Balgruuf don't stop!" he rammed his cock in harder and faster, making her mew louder. She began moving her hips with him, finding a rhythm, "Just like that, mmm." He grunted out roughly as he continued to pound her. She became overwhelmed with pleasure, and was there once more. She was on the edge and desperately needed release. As if he could read her mind, he began rubbing her little button, adding the right amount of pressure that made her howl out his name once last time as she was sent over the edge again, plummeting into ecstasy and euphoria. He pulled out of her swiftly and spilled his seed on her stomach, moaning and panting her name, "Isis…Isis..." he fell on the bed next to her, kissing her lips once more. "Stay with me for the night."

"Of course, my Jarl." They slept in each other's arms through the night, into the early hours of the morning. When she woke, she left him to his dreams and left his bed chambers quietly. Isis snuck through the halls of Dragonsreach, finally coming to her chambers. She heard footsteps behind her and a voice spoke before she could slip back into her room. "Where were you last night?" she turned to be greeted by her brother's smile. She looked him over once and noticed his loose fitting tunic exposed familiar marks on his neck and chest. "Seems I could ask you the same thing." Chuckling and pulling up the collar of his shirt he said, "I'll tell you if you tell me." Letting out a small snort she replied, "With the Jarl." As expected, he laughed softly. "What's funny about it?"

"Well, last night I was with the Jarl's brother, Hrongar." Isis shook her head as they both laughed at the coincidence.

"Sister, we should get ready for the journey ahead." the seriousness returning to his voice. "You don't want to describe, in great detail, what your evening was like?" Isis was curious and nosey by nature, something Svalr hated and loved about his sister. Laughing breathily through his nose he responded, "I can tell you on the road. We really do need to get moving." She nodded at him and gathered up her things, dressing in her light fur armor. It didn't protect much, but it kept out the harsh Skyrim cold. She walked to the writing desk and began writing a note while waiting on her brother to repack his pack. Why he just _had _to empty its contents and reorganize them was beyond her. She ran her hand over the paper, thinking of what to write. When a thought came to mind, she quickly scribbled,

"To Jarl Balgruuf,

Last night was purely amazing. Thank you.

I am sorry to leave, but my new Dragonborn title comes with new responsibilities as well.

Until next we meet,

Isis"

She blew the ink dry, and folded it into her palm, walking out of the room and leaving Svalr to his packing. She once again ascending the stone steps that lead to the Jarl's bed chambers, sneaking quietly up the stairs and through the halls.

At his door, she took in a deep breath and opened the door slowly. _Good, he's still sleeping._ She placed the letter on his night stand and studied him. The light of the early morning sun shining on his muscles and golden hair, and the peaceful expression on his face made him look almost god like. It was almost as if time had no effect on features. _He's even handsome while he sleeps. Gods, but I am a fool to leave this behind._ She left the room as quietly as she had entered it, and met with her brother in their room.

"Ready to leave yet, sister?" He shrugged on his pack, and watched her repeat his actions. "Yes. Let us leave before I change my mind."

"We…finally…made it…" Svalr said panting, and bent over his knees. "Gods, I'm tired."

"You're the one who decided to change into the steel plate armor before hiking up _a mountain._" She pointed out, as if he didn't know the reason for his own fatigue. "_Yes, thank you._" He managed to hiss out between breaths. They both looked up at the temple in front of them. It was a massive, but old fortress. Two sets of stone steps lead up to two huge doors that lead into the building. "It really is a sight to behold." Svalr finally caught his breath.

The pair headed up the stone steps and entered one of the giant doors that lead into a dimly lit room, decorated with white and blue banners that had odd symbols embroidered into them. They were approached by an elderly man dressed in gray robes. "So, a Dragonborn appears." He walked to the pair, hands tucked into his long sleeves, examining them both. "So, which of you is it?"

"We are both Dragonborn. We don't know how or why; we just are." Isis stated. "Both of you? It is not uncommon for there to be more than one Dragonborn during an age, but this is most unexpected." The monk ran his old, weary fingers through his short beard, taking in the situation. "_Sorry to inconvenience you_." Isis snapped at the man with eyebrows arched, and lips slightly pursed. "We did just travel up a damned mountain to get here." The monk seemed taken back at the sudden attitude. Before the elder man could retort, Svalr quickly stepped in, "What my sister means is that we've traveled a long way to answer your summons, master." Svalr bowed slightly, hoping it would make up for his sisters unforeseen outburst of disrespect. He glared dangerously back at her, making her pinch the bridge of the nose with her thumb and forefinger. "Excuse me", she began "I am just tired. But yes, we are here to answer your summons…master." She did not bow, but nodded instead.

"It is no trouble. But, we have yet to see if the two of you truly have the gift. Show us that you are Dragonborn; let us taste of your Voices. Shout at us." He began to brace himself, as did the other old and rather derelict men. "Your Voice will not harm us. Do not be afraid."

"Well, I suppose we should give them what they want. You go first, brother." Isis grinned slightly as she watched her brother focus and concentrate. He closed his eyes shut, and breathed deeply into his chest. With a great force that flew from his mouth, he Shouted at the old master, who only stumbled. The man straightened himself up and waved at Isis, "And now you."

She repeated Svalr's motions and intense state of concentration. And with an equally great force, the shout tore from her lips, again only making the man stumble.

"Indeed you are both Dragonborn. We welcome you to High Hrothgar." The four monks bowed to the twins respectfully. The man who had spoken stepped forward in introduction, "I am Master Arngeir. I speak for The Greybeards. Now tell me, why have you come here? Just to answer our summons?"

"That and we would like to know who you are and what this place is. Perhaps what it means to be Dragonborn?" Isis questioned. Master Arngeir stroked his beard once more and looked between the two. "We are the Greybeards, followers of the Way of the Voice. You stand in High Hrothgar, on the slopes of Kynareth's sacred mountain. Here we commune with the voice of the sky, and strive to achieve balance between our inner and outer selves. We are here to guide you in your pursuit, just as the Greybeards have sought to guide those of the Dragon Blood that came before you. And we are honored to welcome two Dragonborns to High Hrothgar. We will do our best to teach you how to use your gift in fulfillment of your destiny."

"And what exactly, is our destiny?" Svalr asked, eager to know more. "That is for you to discover. We can show you the Way, but not your destination. But when both of you are ready, will teach you how to master your gift." He bowed to them once more, leaving them alone in the large stone room. "How about you, sister? Are you ready?" Svalr asked confidently. "I am always ready." She responded assertively. They began to walk to down the hall to catch up with Arngeir.

Only a few short days until they had both learned to master their Voices. Their Shouts flowed from their mouths with ease, no longer causing them pain. They had set off from the stronghold to the ruins of Ustengrav, to retrieve the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller. They had been making their way across the plains of Whiterun when Svalr noticed a pit in the mountain wall that wasn't big enough to be called a cave, but was large enough to be called camp. Svalr felt the weight of his heavy armor more than before, and the exhaustion in his limbs. "Sister, we should stop for the day."

"Thank the gods, I am tired." She fell to the ground, stretching her limbs in the tall, cool grass. She stood again, and they made their way to the pit, setting their packs and themselves against the stone wall. "I've got tents if you'll collect the firewood?" Svalr asked, rubbing his knees. Isis scratched her head a little, "Sure. You're better at setting a tent anyways." She stood and made her way through the many trees, as Svalr started unrolling bedrolls. He dug a small pit and placed rocks that he found nearby around it. He retrieved various cooking supplies from their packs, setting them next to the pit, ready to use once the fire started.

After a while, Isis finally returned with her arms full of branches and sticks. She sat them next to the pit, revealing two full grown rabbits tied together and hanging from Isis' neck. She removed them from herself and threw them to her brother. "Prepare these for dinner, will you? I'm going to bathe, and get water for dinner."

"Not in that order, I hope." He said jokingly. She laughed and grabbed one of the larger pots and her satchel, heading back into the woods. It didn't take her long before she heard the customary trickling of water that lead her to a pond with a small waterfall above it. She filled the pot with water as she heard a familiar ringing. She looked around the bank of the pool, finding a slightly glowing plant that she over looked before. "We are in for a treat tonight." She plucked the plant and began smelling one of the plants leaves. "Talos preserve me." She placed the plant into her satchel, which she sat down next to the pot of water. She started to undress, setting her clothing on a nearby boulder. She stepped under the waterfall, letting the cold water wash the dirt away. She dressed quickly, grabbing up her satchel and pot of water. She returned to the smell of burning wood, Svalr relaxing under the afternoon sun, and two tents. Svalr not only skinned and gutted the rabbits, but also set up a cooking spit. "Well done, brother." She said as she hung the pot of water on the spit, waiting for it to boil.

"I love rabbit stew. I like the way you prepare it more than the way mother does. Don't tell her I said that." Svalr stated as he stuffed his mouth with stew and bread. Isis laughed hardily, mouth also full of food. He retrieved two bottles of mead, giving one to Isis, to wash down their meal.

They lay out under the evening sun with full stomachs, and minds cleared of anything that would worry them. Isis lay with her knees drawn up and hands by her side. She felt around on the ground until her hand hit her satchel. With a grin she sat up and grabbed it. "Brother, you know what would make this evening a little better?"

"I don't know that much could. It's a pretty good evening as it is." He watched Isis search through her small bag and pull out one leaf of a glowing plant. "Is that-"

"Yup, I found it by a pond. Thought we deserved it after what we've been through." She said eagerly. "You're damned right we deserve it." Svalr said, grabbing a couple rocks, twigs and dead grass. They entered Svalr's tent, removing the bed roll, and dug a very small pit in the ground. Svalr placed the rocks around the pit, while Isis filled it with the dry grass and sticks. Keeping the flaps of the tent open, Isis drew up a weak flame spell in her hand, setting the sticks and grass on fire. She then placed the glowing leaf upon the fire. They closed the tents flaps and allowed the smoke to fill the small space. Within minutes their muscles and eyes began to relax. "Skyrim nirnroot is…much stronger…" Svalr began, lingering on his words more than normal. "I feel so…fuzzy…" he continued. This threw the twins into a fit of laughter, making their eyes water, and a pleasant pain grow in their gut. "I'm hungry again. Do we have any stew left?"

"No, you ate the last of it." Isis responded, lightly rocking herself back and forth. "Gods damn it. How about cheese? Oh! Or apples? No, sweet rolls. Damn I can't remember the last time I had a sweet roll." The normally quiet and more serious twin continued to ramble on and on. "Oh but what about those…those…um…"

"Those what, brother?"

"Those treats. You know, the ones with nuts and are sweet, like honey." He scratched his burly beard, and looked off towards only gods knew where. "A honey nut treat?" Isis chuckled at him. "Yes! Gods, I need me one of them." He sat back and retrieved his mead from earlier, gulping it down. This seemed to satisfy him enough, as he didn't say much of anything else for a while. They opened up the tents flaps, allowing the smoke to vent out. Svalr and Isis stepped out, and lay on the ground outside of the tent. They lay there for a long while until Svalr spoke again, "Isis, do you miss Damian?" now there was a name she was never hoping to hear again. He was the first man she loved and had to break his heart, which he did in return. She remained quiet for a long while. "No." it was a lie of course, but what was she supposed to say? She could tell that Svalr loved him too, even though he never said so. Damian and the twins had grown up together, so they always spent a lot of their time together. It was only natural. But she could never do anything to hurt her brother. "But I thought you-"

"I'm tired, Svalr. I'm going to bed. You have first watch." She cut him off and went to her tent, just wanting to forget this conversation.

In the morning, they packed up camp and headed for Ustengrav once more.

"I can't believe someone else got to it before us!" Isis yelled angrily and they made their way towards Riverwood. "Yelling about it isn't going to make matters any better, sister." He was right. She did let her anger get the best of her at times. Most of the time, to be more precise. They continued towards the village in quiet.

They walked into the Sleeping Giant Inn, looking around for any suspicious characters as they approached the counter. Before they could even say anything the man behind the counter stated rather loudly, "If you're looking to rent a room, talk to Delphine." He pointed to a blonde Breton woman, sitting at one of the nearby tables. Hearing her name, she strode over to the pair. "If you're staying the night, I've got a free room."

"We'd like the attic room, actually."

"Attic room, eh? We don't have an attic room. But you can have one on the left." She said, an eyebrow raised slightly.

Isis let out a short sigh, and walked quickly from her brother and the Inn keeper to the room they just rented for no apparent reason. Svalr quickly followed her into the room. "Sister-", Before he could even start, Delphine barged in. "So, which one of you is it?" she looked between the two of them, arms crossed. "Excuse me?" Isis snapped back, very irritated at this point. "Which of you is the Dragonborn?"

"Both of us." Svalr stated, looking back at the Inn keeper. "Both of you? I can honestly say I didn't expect that. But, I think I have what you're looking for." She handed Svalr a small, old statuette of a horn. "We need to talk. Please, follow me." They followed her across the Inn, and into another room. She stood next to a wardrobe and looked over her shoulder. "Close the door." Annoyed from the not knowing what was happening, Isis forcefully kicked the door closed. Delphine open the wardrobe and pushed on the back panel, making it slide open to reveal a set of stairs. "Now we can talk." They followed her down the steps into the new room, placing themselves around a small table that was in the center of the room. "The Greybeards think you're both Dragonborn. I hope they're right." She started, looking between them. "Get to the point; what do you want with us?" Isis asked. Delphine could see the distrust in her eyes and hear the anger in her tone. "I am not your enemy. I already gave you the horn. I'm actually trying to help you, if you'll hear me out."

"Fine, but if you say something I don't like, we're both leaving." Isis looked over the woman, allowing herself to relax just a little. And to her surprise, Svalr agreed with her. "Alright, go on." He said with calm voice and expression, not allowing his true feelings to interfere with his reasoning. Delphine straightened herself and spoke, "Like I said, I heard you might be Dragonborn. I'm part of a group that's been looking for you. Well…Someone like you, for a very long time."

"Why are you looking for a Dragonborn?" Isis asked, curiosity overcoming her. "We remember what most don't – that a Dragonborn is the ultimate dragon slayer. You're the only ones who can permanently kill a dragon by devouring its very soul. Well, can you? Devour its soul?"

"That's how we first learned we were Dragonborn." Svalr stated, weariness beginning to take over. "Good. And you'll have a chance to prove it to me soon enough." Delphine stated very confidently.

"No. _We_ do not have to prove anything to _you_. We came here for the horn, and that's it." Svalr snapped. He was so very tired and wanted to get back High Hrothgar. "Find someone else."

"But you're the only-"

"We're leaving." Isis exclaimed, following her brother out of the room.

"But-"

"Goodbye."

They both left the Inn quickly, eager to return the horn to the Greybeards. "This probably won't be the last we hear of her." Isis stated. "I'm aware. Let's not think about it right now, we have a long journey ahead of us." Svalr only looked ahead, rather than keeping anything that might trouble him on his mind.

They made their way back to High Hrothgar, handing the horn over to Master Arngeir. "You have found the horn. Come, Dragonborns. We would speak to you." The four monks gather in the main hall, forming a circle around the twins. The room began to shake and Voices boomed from the masters. "Lingrah krosis saraan Strundu'ul, voth nid balaan klov praan nau. Naal Thu'umu, mu ofan nii nu, Dovahkiin, naal suleyk do Kaan, naal suleyk do Shor, ahrk naal suleyk do Atmorasewuth. Meyz nu Ysmir, Dovahsebrom. Dahmaan daar rok." Arngeir walked to the pair, who were picking themselves off the floor, "You have tasted the Voice of the Greybeards and pasted through unscathed. High Hrothgar is open to you."


End file.
